


Listening

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn always listens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening

Shawn always listens.

He's so different from Gus, he always has been. Where Shawn keeps his feelings to himself and never lets anyone else know when he is hurt, Gus needs someone to talk to, someone to support him. Shawn will always be that someone. Because he always listens. Whenever Gus needs him to listen, no matter what, Shawn will. He'll interrupt and crack one-liners and act preoccupied, but they both know Gus has his full attention. Even when he wants to scream 'Dude, get over it!', Shawn listens and gives his friend that shoulder to cry on.

Because no matter how much he doesn't want to admit it, Shawn Spencer cares.


End file.
